101 GMW prompts
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: I have 101 prompts that will be turned into 101 different oneshots with 20 different ships from GMW and the GMW community.
1. Chapter 1

**PROMPT: You're jealous. Aren't you?**

 **PAIRING: Lucaya**

The music thumbed the basketball court as Gwen Stefani played. The smell of sweat was on everyone's noses. The sound of jumping and people singing along echoed the walls.

And Lucas Friar stood along the bleachers as he watched two people dancing.

A blonde beauty in a tight blue dress that clung to every curve.

And a former bully turned hero.

He watched as Billy had his hands all over Maya.

Clutching her hips as he danced with her.

He watched as Maya's smile widened with something he said and she threw her head back laughing at something Billy said.

He'd been watching them the entire dance.

His grip tight on the now empty water bottle.

He shouldn't be mad. He gave Billy permission to ask Maya to senior homecoming. He went dress shopping with both girls. He was the one who had Maya choose the god damn sinful blue dress.

He shouldn't be mad.

And yet here he was.

Angry that another man's hands were on _his_ Maya.

He already walked out of the dance six times. He danced with other girls to get his mind off of it. But nothing seemed to be helping.

Finally, the song was over and Maya came over to stand next to him. Two water bottles in her hand.

"Here you go, Hopalong." She said with a smile.

Lucas looked down and his heart sank.

Her red lipstick was smeared.

He was fast to put on a smile. "Thanks, Shortstack." He said as he opened it and drank half of it in one sip.

Maya raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Okay. Either you're pissed. You have blue balls. Or you're constipated."

Lucas laughed. "You think you know everything. But you don't. I'm fine." He said with a snort.

She rolled her eyes as she took off her heels. "The price it pays to be tall for a very hours." She mumbled as she sank back down to her normal level. "Talk to me." She said softly.

He shook his head. "There's nothing for me to talk to you about." He said. He looked over the sea of sweaty teenagers and raised a brow as he watched Billy grinding on Missy. "Shouldn't you be worried about your date?"

Maya looked confused before she smirked. "Ooooh. You're jealous, aren't you?" She asked.

Lucas' eyes snapped down to meet sapphire eyes. "Excuse me?"

Maya smiled widely. "You." She said as she took a step to him. "Are." Another step closer. "Jealous."

Lucas shook his head. "I am not jealous. I just don't think he should be dancing with you and making you smile and laugh and look like you're having a good time and then ditch you to be with Missy."

"He asked me to make Missy jealous. " Maya explained. "I told him to grow a pair and go dance with her. And now..." She said softly.

"He's dancing with her." Lucas finished.

Maya nodded with her lips pressed together. She laughed as Zay walked back.

"Do you know how hard it is to get red lipstick off your damn cheek?" Zay asked with a loud whine.

"That's why your lipstick was messed up?" Lucas asked.

Zay smiled widely as he watched the two. "Why were you staring at her lips, Lucas?"

Maya nodded. "Why were you staring at my lips?"

Lucas swallowed hard as he scratched the back of his head. "I uh..." He murmured.

Maya smirked. "Admit it. "

The Texan shook his head.

Maya sighed softly. "You can do it, Lucas. You're a big boy. You can admit it."

Lucas just shook his head again.

So Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

Lucas quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

Everything fell into place.

He nearly whimpered at the loss of her full lips on his.

And with lipstick stained lips he spoke.

"Okay. Maybe a little jealous."


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMPT: I never loved you.**

 **PAIRING: Zarkle**

It was a Sunday.

it was raining.

Of course it was raining.

It hadn't stopped since Zay left.

And Farkle didn't think it would.

The world kept spinning.

But it felt that like he wasn't even living.

After a drunken party during junior year of high school.

Spin the bottle left the genius boy with the tongue of a Texan down his throat.

And a want that hadn't left.

Fast forward six years.

Six blissful years together and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

But he could.

He would.

He did.

Zay left 32 days ago.

And Farkle's life hasn't been the same.

It never would be.

The love of his life left him.

And he left with one text that shattered him.

 _I never loved you._


End file.
